Faelle Sugarstone
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=file:Faelle Sugarstone final.png |caption= |story=The Nutcracker and the Mouse King |role=The Sugarplum Fairy |powerfulqualities=Adventurous, Brave, Outspoken |age=14 |alignment= |roommate=Nonie Cissus |heartsdesire="All I want is to go on adventures and play my heart out on my rockin' drums until the end of my days!" |magictouch="Flight, obviously, but unfortunately since coming here I've gotten the unfortunate ability to conjure up sweets at anytime. I know, how disgustingly typical of fae from this world!" |romancestatus="Who needs a boy when you've got adventure up your sleeve!" |cursesmoment="Yeah, I know I keep saying how much I love adventure, but I have the unfortunate tendency to get lost whenever I stray too far from the beaten path, which royally sucks!" |favsubject="My heart's always pumpin' during Muse-ic class!" |leastfavsubject="Environmental Magic is the worst, trust me! I hate seeing plants everywhere!" |bffea="I dunno many of y'all on this side of the mirror yet, but I'm open to meeting new peeps!" }} Do you love sweets? And good fairies? Well then you best stay away from Faelle! Even if on this side of the mirror her destiny is to become the next Sugarplum Fairy, you can believe that she's here more for the journey and not the destination! She is wallpacapaca's 14th character on the wiki! Biography Personality Rough, tough, and opposed to all things cute, Faelle is a real punk rocker at heart. Expressing herself through music more than words, she's always ready to bang on her drums instead of tending to sugary sweets and the god awful snow of the Winter Court. Loud and proud, messing with her means you're about three seconds away from getting punched in the neck. If it wasn't already apparent, she has some serious anger issues. While this may be due to the excitable winter faerie blood and the fiery passion of the summer faeries that make up her genetics, the short of it is that her temper is, well, short. Though, she is easily made happy and excitable too! At her core though, Faelle is a trickster fae. Like old stories say, she is no benevolent spirit but rather the creature in the night you are taught to fear. Leaving changeling pets at the beds of her enemies, and pulling harmless pranks on her friends, she's always pulling jokes and hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike! Appearance A mix of the pale white skin of the Winter Faeries and the fiery red complexion of the Summer Faeries, Faelle unfortunately spawns pale pink skin, much to her chagrin. Her wings match with similar shades of pink, and if she could, Faelle would definitely try to change their colour. Following the trend, she has pale pink eyes and an unfortunate tendency to wear coloured contacts whenever possible, though given the fact she has to wear prescription contacts already it's a constant debate between looking good and not flying head first into her locker. Unlike either group of Faerie, Faelle tends to wear black and purple, often ripped, and always striped. She has dyed her hair these colours as well, and wants absolutely nothing to do with snow and sweets or plants and sunshine. She describes her style as practical punk, though following the trend of her new school she has started to wear more skirts. If she catches you looking up them while she's on her way to class, you likely have about three seconds before you get a boot to your face. Needless to say, her style isn't all looks, she is not a Faerie to be messed with! Fairy tale – The Nutcracker and the Mouse King The Story from 's Point of View Despite the fact that the Sugarplum Fairy most certainly gets a good ending, she isn't quite into all that benevolent looking after a cursed prince's kingdom stuff. For her, being trapped anywhere for long periods of time is a bad ending in itself, so being destined to spend what might be years looking after someone else's land is not the future she want's to write for herself! Oh, and you can forget asking her to conjure sweets for you, she'll probably summon an exploding pie and disappear! Yeah, she's definitely more of a trickster fae than a fairy godmother type of fairy, a type that isn't common in this world. History Faelle's story starts long before she was even born. Her mother was once destined to be the Sugarplum Fairy of the tale of the Nutcracker and the Mouse King, yet decided she wanted to find her own adventure and ran away, leaving her little sister to take on her role. While this worked in the short term, as she found a home she loved in the Summer Court, unfortunately her sister never had a child of her own before the next story cycle, and thus her mother always knew Faelle would have to take on the destiny. Though, she never told Faelle, holding out hope that perhaps her daughter might be freed from that fate. Growing up, she was always the outcast. Not being a winter or a summer faerie, Faelle was often berated by her peers and ended up spending more time at the nearby centaur village than in her own hometown, making a close friend in another young hybrid by the name of Unis Taur. Together the two learned that if they were going to be ignored by their peers, they'd make sure they were never forgotten again, learning to play loud music and express themselves in the most amazing way possible! When they both decided to go to Monster High, that hobby of theirs became a passion, and they started a punk band! Though, about halfway through her first year Faelle got some alarming news from her mother, and she was sent away from her friends to attend school at Ever After High. Now, she works to rebel against fate and get back home, though she might be surprised to find how much fun this fairytale world can be! Relationships Family The Sugarplum Fairy :Faelle and her aunt have a rather strained relationship. Since the Summer Court and the Winter Court happen to be located in completely different worlds, it's not hard to see that Faelle didn't meet with her aunt much growing up. Even if she's only half a Summer Faerie, she never really jived with her cold counter parts. They enjoyed ballet and sugar, and everything sweet and cute; it made her barf. Even the woodland Spring Faeries would be more tolerable in her eyes. :Alas, her aunt never had any children, so despite the fact Faelle's mother ran all the way to the Monster World and into the protection of the Summer Court, it looks like this fae is gonna have to pick up the slack. The Faeries of the Summer Court (mother and father) :While she doesn't enjoy living in the Summer Court, Faelle would chose life with her mother and father over a visit to the Winter Court any day! Her mother, an ex Faerie of the Winter Court is probably where she first got her adventurous spirit from, as she made the trip all the way from the fairytale world to the monster world just to try and escape fate. As for her father, he's a kind soul who accepts everyone, regardless of where they come from, being one of the first to invite the missing winter faerie to their homeland. While she does spend a lot of time away from them, Faelle loves her parents, and how they implore her to remember she has a say in her future. You could say they were some of the first rebels, running away from fate and inviting someone different into their sheltered life, and Faelle wouldn't take any other family! Friends Current Status :Since she is just starting here at Ever After High, she doesn't have many close friends yet. That said, if anyone's ready to put up with her attitude and disdain for all things "fairy-like", then you might just find a close companion in this faerie! Romance Current Status :Faelle tends to scoff in the face of romance, claiming that she doesn't need a man when she's got adventure! Though, she may or may not have a slight crush on Faeden Fairwing. Though, you shouldn't bring it up around her if you want to avoid getting black eyes! Enemies The Sugarplum Fairy :If it wasn't obvious, Faelle is not about to take on her destiny. Though, with that her aunt has quickly become her greatest enemy, doing everything she can to force destiny down the young fae's throat, even if it means becoming the villain of their relationship. Pet Current Status :At the moment, Faelle doesn't even want a pet. Unless she can find a creature as adventurous as she is, it doesn't look like she's going to be getting one anytime soon! Gallery Faelleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|Faelle's basic look Faelle Sunstone Revamp.jpg|Faelle as she appears when attending Monster High faelle but she was drawn by Sera.png|Thanks so much for the art Pixiesera! Notes * Faelle might be Wallpacapaca's 7th MH character, but is now also his 27th EAH character! * The idea to make her the next Sugarplum Fariy came from the fact I knew she was going to be a rebel, and I wanted to find a story that was the exact opposite of who she was, and boy howdy I think this works! Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King Category:Monster High Category:Fairy Category:Spell Light